Les mots et les gestes
by Kalincka
Summary: Un an plus tard, trois heures du matin, et une question qui se pose. "On est quoi, exactement ?" [NicEpic, again, parce que ça fait un an que ma poubelle est décidément bien confortable]


Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que j'ai posté mon premier OS du diable. *fait tap tap sur sa poubelle*

Et un an plus tard, ce texte est une suite à "Tout ça part d'un dessin". Enjoy :D

 **Disclaimer : rien ni personne ne m'appartient, pas même ma dignité (et mon épée) portée disparue.**

* * *

Cela faisait un an, réalisa Peter en cessant un instant son activité sur l'ordinateur en remarquant la date en bas de l'écran qui clignotait. Il ne fit cependant pas de bruit en contemplant les chiffres alignés, et seul un sourire niais s'étala sur son visage après quelques secondes.

Lloyd le remarqua, et demanda en haussant un sourcil :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ça fait un an, répondit simplement le plus grand en agrandissant son sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les traits de son acolyte s'éclairer, et un rictus amusé étirer ses lèvres ; mais quelque chose dans son attitude troubla Peter. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ne démontre pas tant de joie que ça, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'attendait à une remarque narquoise qui ne vint pas : en tout cas, sa réaction le perturba plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

— C'est… Bizarre, finit par lâcher le plus petit d'une petite voix.

Sa conclusion se perdit dans le studio faiblement éclairé – ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour travailler à trois heures du matin dans le bâtiment – et ne reçut aucune réponse. Peter gardait résolument les yeux fixés sur son écran, une étrange pointe lui perçant le cœur à ces mots qui l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il attendit la suite, curieux de connaître les états d'âme de son compagnon sans un mot.

— Imagine un instant qu'on veuille nous mettre en première page d'un magazine people. Tu crois que les gens nous qualifieraient de couple ? D'associés ? Je veux dire, on rigole comme deux meilleurs amis, on s'engueule comme des vieux mariés, et on s'embrasse comme deux amants. Et presque personne n'est au courant pour la dernière comparaison. C'est… Bizarre, non ?

Peter n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à tout ça. Pour lui, c'était ainsi, et pas autrement. Ils étaient Peter et Lloyd, les deux inséparables des ERB, et le reste ne comptait pas énormément. Pas besoin de titre, de blason ou de slogan à part ceux de leur émission commune. Rien que le Nice et que l'Epic, rien que Peter & Lloyd. Peu importait comment les gens les voyaient. Un duo, un tandem, deux associés rassemblés par l'argent ou deux meilleurs amis partageant une passion pour la musique… _Whatever_ _._

Mais là ? C'était quoi, exactement, cette question ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ? lança-t-il à son ami en haussant un sourcil depuis sa chaise.

Assis dans le studio, près de l'ordinateur ouvert sur le logiciel de mixage, il jeta un regard perplexe à Lloyd, allongé sur le petit canapé de la pièce et qui fixait intensément le plafond comme s'il eut renfermé le sens de la vie.

— Parce que, répondit ce dernier sans détourner les yeux, ça me travaille…

La réponse le laissa perplexe.

— Ça te… Travaille ? répéta-t-il, indécis.

Un silence passa, puis, lentement, son acolyte s'expliqua :

— On est quoi, exactement ?

La question tomba aussi lourdement qu'une pierre au fond d'un lac. Peter en resta bouche bée, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait soudainement sur eux. La réflexion et l'incompréhension se lisaient bel et bien sur le visage de Lloyd, prouvant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il n'en payait pas de mine, mais il était vrai que son compagnon pouvait être le plus préoccupé vis-à-vis de leur relation, que ce soit par rapport aux autres ou uniquement sur eux – même si jusqu'à présent, il ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. Peu de gens le savaient réellement, mais Lloyd détestait quand il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait ; à tout le temps agir dans la provocation, il en oubliait qu'il pouvait être troublé par ce genre de choses, aussi simples fussent-elles dans l'esprit de Peter.

Lentement, le plus grand se mit à réfléchir à une réponse qui aurait pu contenter son acolyte, et il fut forcé de constater qu'en effet, cela s'avérait difficile. Il avait envie de répondre que ce genre de questions n'importait pas vraiment ; qu'ils étaient eux, et qu'aucun terme ne pouvait les qualifier ou qu'aucune case ne pouvait les englober.

Mais évidemment, cette réponse ne conviendrait jamais à Lloyd, parce que ce dernier préférait les mots – le concret – et de plus, il aurait tôt fait de déclencher une joute verbale face à ce désaccord. Ce qui serait assez ironique, pour une dispute partant d'une interrogation sur leur duo.

Intérieurement, Peter passa en revue tous les mots qui auraient pu les désigner, fronçant des sourcils à chaque nouvelle proposition qui lui apportait un goût amer. « Associés », cela sonnait dynamique, en accord, mais il y manquait l'affection, le sourire dès l'entente de la voix de l'autre ; « Amoureux », il y avait justement _trop_ d'affection – c'était terriblement niais, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. « Compagnons » sonnait faux, et la routine résonnait dès les premières syllabes avec un ennui mortel ; « Copains » était classique, pas assez fort, trop immature… « Acolytes » avait l'air traînant, de passage, et si « Partenaires » fut le seul mot remplissant l'idée que Peter se faisait de leur couple, une désagréable sensation d'incomplémentarité le rebuta aussitôt. Aucun de ces mots ne les reflétait entièrement.

Frustré, il sortit de sa méditation pour fixer son meilleur ami avec mécontentement. Ce dernier, à son tour, se détacha du plafond pour le regarder dans l'attente d'une réponse, toujours dans ce silence accablant. Au fond de ses yeux bruns brillait une lueur d'espoir – l'espoir qu'il puisse enfin trouver une solution à son problème – et Peter en oublia son agacement pour se laisser attendrir un instant par les prunelles qu'il chérissait tant. En soupirant, il balaya la pièce du regard, espérant enfin trouver un mot qui mettrait fin à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se figea.

L'idée qui faisait son chemin dans son esprit lui arracha un sourire comblé.

Peut-être que les mots ne pouvaient pas entièrement les définir ; si tel était le cas, alors il leur restait une alternative…

Sans rien dire, Peter se leva. Le geste surprit Lloyd, qui se redressa d'un bond sur le canapé en lui jetant un coup d'œil perplexe. Il ne lui rendit pas son regard, et se contenta de fixer la porte en face de lui sans briser le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans la pièce. Intrigué, le plus petit finit par s'asseoir sur la banquette, et ce fut le signal qu'il attendait.

Peter pivota à 90° vers Lloyd, un éclat déterminé étrécissant ses pupilles dardées sur son ami, qui en retour se figea en anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Lentement, avec cette sensation écrasante qui donnait l'impression que le temps se tordait et s'étirait indéfiniment, le plus grand s'avança pas à pas, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui le séparait de sa destination – toujours sans détacher ses yeux animés d'une motivation brûlante.

Et puis, il s'arrêta.

Lloyd fut obligé de lever le regard pour croiser le sien.

Peter fut obligé de se baisser pour l'embrasser.

Une plainte appréciative s'écrasa contre les lèvres du plus grand qui sourit en retour, ravi que son stratagème ait marché. Pendant un long moment, seul le silence les accompagna, et Peter prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur les jambes de son partenaire, lui arrachant un autre soupir de volupté. Après un temps, ils se séparèrent, et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Lloyd – montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il chercherait malgré tout à obtenir « sa » réponse.

Afin de le couper avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans sa réflexion, Peter se pencha à nouveau pour un baiser plus violent, où les langues se mêlèrent ardemment sans attendre et où Lloyd laissa échapper un gémissement affolé. Ce dernier posa alors précipitamment ses mains sur ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement du bassin qui suivit contre le sien et leur provoquant un halètement commun.

Leurs bouches se décollèrent quand ils furent à bout de souffle, et Peter plongea son regard bleu dans les orbes brunes tout en faisant remonter ses mains pour enlacer sa nuque :

— Voilà ce qu'on est, conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Lloyd sembla analyser sa réponse sans mot dire, tout en reprenant son souffle perdu. Il fronça des sourcils, l'air embêté, les yeux dans le vague.

— Ça n'est pas une réponse, rétorqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Peter se retint de rouler des yeux pour montrer son exaspération, et s'apprêta à répondre sèchement ; mais sans prévenir, une poigne le saisit par le col et le rapprocha à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son compagnon, le prenant par surprise :

— Et en plus, elle est fausse, nargua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Confus, il resta immobile, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la bouche si convoitée, et quelques mots s'entrechoquèrent dans sa gorge sans jamais en sortir.

Puis, les lèvres se courbèrent en un rictus carnassier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il sut que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées sans le voir, et l'éclat dans celles de son partenaire le lui confirma. Ses battements de cœur s'emballèrent violemment, sa respiration qu'il pensait retrouvée s'échappa à nouveau, et tout son corps fut semblable à une allumette qu'on venait de craquer. Lloyd agrandit son sourire, apparemment enchantée de le voir aussi réceptif, et il lui laissa quelques secondes pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver.

Même si on lui avait donné l'éternité, Peter n'aurait jamais pu être prêt au baiser qui suivit.

Jamais Lloyd ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Sa bouche se scella sur la sienne avec passion, comme si sa place avait toujours été là et nulle part ailleurs ; dans le même temps, la deuxième main qui n'était pas occupée à le tenir par le col passa autour de sa taille dans un geste tendre et protecteur qui le surprit d'avantage. En retour, il s'accrocha encore plus à la nuque de son acolyte, tel un naufragé à sa bouée, et la facilité avec laquelle il perdait le fil de ses pensées cohérentes était impressionnante. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, submergé par une multitude d'émotions toutes aussi puissantes qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage : il avait l'impression que ce baiser symbolisait tout, et rien à la fois.

Il y avait la rage et la passion, violentes, qui se répercutaient à travers leurs gestes précipités, traduisant l'urgente envie de l'autre là et tout de suite ; il y avait le désir, bien sûr, qui les enveloppaient comme dans un cocon de chaleur étouffante pour se coller à leur peau comme leurs vêtements. Mais il y avait aussi la dépendance, la dévotion, traduites par la force et l'énergie qu'ils mettaient dans chacun de leurs mouvements, l'appréhension d'aller trop vite parfois, de brusquer l'autre sans le vouloir. Et il y avait la tendresse, bien cachée sous le reste de leurs actions brutales, qui se manifestait dans un regard, une caresse, une plainte déposée çà et là ; oui, tout se retrouvait dans ce baiser-là, et Peter avait l'impression de tout expérimenter pour la première fois.

Ça avait toujours été le truc de Lloyd, ça : cette brutalité, cette indécence qui tombait souvent dans la provocation, cette manière de le tenir comme pour lui prouver qu'il était tout à lui, cette façon de le regarder avec son maudit rictus tentateur qui le rendait faible à chaque fois.

Sa façon à lui de dire « je t'aime », un peu gauche et féroce, mais plus précieuse à ses yeux que tous les gestes du monde.

Une plainte alanguie s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant leur embrassade quand la main qui le tenait par la taille accompagna le mouvement de bassin provoqué par son partenaire ; une chaleur électrique sembla contracter son bas-ventre, et en retour, le plus grand roula encore des hanches. Il parvint à arracher un gémissement appréciateur à Lloyd, qui au bout de quelques secondes, se sépara de sa bouche en haletant.

Ce dernier sourit de plus belle en constatant dans quel état ils étaient, avant de lâcher d'un ton triomphant :

— _Ça_ , c'est ce qu'on est vraiment.

Peter comprit alors le sens du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager, et il ne put retenir un rictus à son tour.

C'était bel et bien l'homme qu'il avait choisi d'aimer.

Puis, une autre idée germa dans sa tête, et son sourire auparavant amusé se fit calculateur. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien. Si Lloyd pouvait l'hypnotiser d'un rictus, il savait très bien ce qui pouvait le faire craquer également.

Avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit un air horriblement coupable.

Ce fut avec une grande fierté qu'il constata que l'air assuré de son camarade s'effrita sur le champ. Son sourire carnassier s'effaça lentement, et sa respiration sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge. Si ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, elles doublèrent brusquement de volume en se fixant résolument sur sa bouche. Avant qu'il ne cède à ses tentations, Peter se pencha vers son oreille :

— C'est pas une réponse non plus… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

La poigne sur le col de son tee-shirt s'affaiblit sensiblement, comme happée par une force éthérée, et la main qui l'enlaçait par les hanches se crispa involontairement.

Tout juste avant que la tempête se déchaîne, le plus grand ajouta :

— Et j'ai dans l'idée qu'on pourrait grandement l'améliorer.

Ce fut comme s'il avait déclenché la bombe atomique dans le cœur de son acolyte.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était ce jeu de provocations et d'effronteries qui les menaient toujours jusque-là. Une sorte de rituel enflammé dont eux seuls avaient le secret, à l'aide des gestes, des yeux et des pensées qu'ils partageaient sans avoir à le commander ; des pulsions rapides, qui les foudroyaient avec la rapidité d'un éclair, d'un courant électrique insaisissable, à une puissance affolante et impossible à maîtriser. Toutes ces sensations d'un trop-plein d'émotions au bord de l'implosion, qui menaçaient de les brûler de l'intérieur s'ils ne faisaient rien, étaient en train de se fracasser violemment les unes contre les autres quand ils s'embrassèrent. La rage et l'impatience les dévoraient depuis leur bouche jusqu'à leurs entrailles ; c'étaient les mots qui mettaient le feu au geste, une réaction chimique qui avait toujours été la même entre eux.

Enhardi lui-même par ses propres paroles, Peter fit descendre ses mains depuis la nuque de son partenaire pour les faire passer dans son dos, tandis que de son côté, Lloyd resserrait la prise sur ses hanches pour raffermir leur étreinte dans un soupir lascif.

Ironiquement, Peter commençait à se demander lui-même ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Les questions se mélangeaient au désir dans son esprit embrasé, et les gestes précipités sur son corps ne l'aidaient pas à faire le tri. Lui qui ne se posait pas de questions auparavant sentait l'interrogation de son camarade l'envahir peu à peu, et il s'en trouvait déboussolé.

Un brusque coup du bassin sur lequel il était assis à califourchon chassa rapidement ses pensées, et il laissa échapper un geignement appréciateur en rompant le baiser. À quelques centimètres, les lèvres de Lloyd étaient rouge sang, maltraitées à force d'embrassades, et il les contempla un instant pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Puis, une voix hachée et rauque s'éleva dans un souffle contre sa bouche :

— Je m'en fiche.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil, mais ne put prononcer qu'un mot à cause de son essoufflement :

— Hein ?

— J'ai dit… Je m'en fiche, répéta Lloyd de ce même timbre épuisé.

Un silence passa durant lequel le plus grand attendit la suite, voyant bien que son compagnon avait du mal à calmer sa respiration chaotique ; soudain, ce dernier esquissa un rictus en fermant les yeux :

— Tout à l'heure. Quand je t'ai demandé… Ce qu'on était exactement. En fait… Je m'en fiche. Je voulais juste voir ce que t'allais faire. Et… J'ai pas été déçu !

Peter se figea en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, un air interdit prenant place sur ses traits. Lloyd rouvrit les yeux :

— Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'on est. J'ai… Jamais vraiment aimé les étiquettes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est ensemble, et c'est le plus important. Et aussi… Que tu es prêt à me sauter dessus pour la moindre question, ce qui est plutôt sympa.

Lentement, les mains qui agrippaient ses hanches remontèrent pour s'accrocher à sa nuque.

— Mais maintenant… Tu es en train de te creuser la tête pour _ma_ question. Tu cherches à nous définir alors qu'au fond, ça n'a aucune importance. Les mots… Ils nous servent pour les battles. Mais… Les gestes… _Ça_ , c'est _beaucoup_ plus intéressant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui fondre à nouveau dessus, Peter le stoppa en posant son index entre leurs deux bouches, tout en fronçant des sourcils :

— Comment as-tu… ?

— Su ? compléta Lloyd en esquissant un autre rictus.

Le plus grand hocha la tête, stupéfait par la perspicacité de son partenaire. En retour, il vit Lloyd le contempler en silence, avant d'étouffer un léger rire qui le laissa encore plus perplexe. Puis, les mains qui enlaçaient sa nuque migrèrent sur son visage, et il sentit ses pouces caresser tendrement ses joues tandis qu'il le fixait toujours de ce regard fasciné :

— Pete. Je te connais, tu sais ? Tu es tout le temps en train de réfléchir, de t'inquiéter pour un rien… Pas étonnant que tu finisses par te frustrer sur un truc où on a déjà la réponse, eh.

— Mais t-

— Et c'est ce genre de détails qui constituent les millions de raisons qui font que je t'aime.

Toute tentative de protestation mourut dans sa gorge aussitôt qu'il entendit ces mots.

Ils ne se le disaient que trop rarement ; avec leurs nombreuses apparitions en public, les tournages éreintants, le rythme affolant qu'avait pris leur relation, il n'y avait que dans les studios, à 3 heures du matin, qu'un « Je t'aime » pouvait franchir leurs lèvres quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'était dingue, complètement fou, et c'était eux, réalisa Peter en sentant son propre cœur rater un battement.

Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres, et il ouvrit lentement la bouche en essayant de rattraper ses mots qui le fuyaient sous l'émotion :

— Je, enfin, j'ai jamais-

— _Hush_ , le coupa Lloyd en raffermissant les prises sur son visage. Pas besoin des mots, okay ? Juste… Les gestes.

Et sur ce, il l'amena jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant une fois de plus avec la même dévotion qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Cependant, Peter rompit à nouveau le baiser, une étincelle espiègle dansant dans ses prunelles bleues alors qu'il déclarait :

— « Juste les gestes »… C'est pas un prétexte pour qu'on puisse se sauter dessus aussi vite que possible ?

— J'essayais d'être poétique, rétorqua le plus petit en laissant son sourire taquin lui dévorer le visage.

— Ça ne te va vraiment pas, tu sais ?

Un silence passa. Et Peter continua :

— Donc, _partenaire_ …

Lloyd ne l'interrompit pas.

— Trouvons ce que nous sommes vraiment, veux-tu ?

Seul un sourire follement amoureux lui répondit.

Ça semblait être un bon programme, et cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un dessin pour le comprendre.


End file.
